Replay
by CloudWings
Summary: "Time plays an essential role in our lives, but what if it was also your greatest enemy when your life ends in mere seconds?" A PMD2 One-shot


Hey, it's CloudWings here~ This version is from your partner's point of view. The main character is a female Eevee and the partner is a male Riolu.

* * *

><p>I didn't understand what you were saying.<p>

My mind was numb. The future was changed all because of you and now you're going to disappear? It's not fair.

Why were you leaving me? Why did this happen? After all we've been through?

Tears welled up in my eyes as I cried for your name. You were saying something. I couldn't hear with the hammering of my heart beating in my chest, the blood rushing to my ears.

I looked dead straight at your beautiful tan furred face, I never realized how much it meant to me until now. My knees suddenly became weak. Our eyes locked and time seemed to still for a moment, but it was soon over when you closed your eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry about what will happen. Live for Grovyle, Celebi, and the pokemon of the future... But most importantly, live for your own dreams."

Your gaze longingly drifted towards me and then you walked away from me. Your light footsteps made a pitter patter sound. Tip tap tip tap. I wanted to pretend this is a dream. This is a nightmare,my best friend, guild mate, and my dear partner was leaving me, soon to never exist. Please let me wake up... Please! I felt like I was being crushed by a Snorlax.

Horrified, I noticed the light was getting brighter. I knew your time was almost up.

But, in spite of all this dread, I noticed your ephemeral beauty. The light brightening your fur and the way you walked made it seem like your were floating. Your grace comparable to a Milotic.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stared at the ground, afraid my sobs and tears would come up and take advantage of my weakness. You were less than two leaps away until you spoke in a quiet voice.

"I can't believe I wasn't able to protect you in the end."

I looked away from the ground and noticed that you turned around, tears staining that face that I have come to rely on in the darkest of hours. I choked down a cry as your tears fell like rain. The rain so similar to the day before I found you at the beach. The day before the time that marked the beginning of an adventure. An eternal story of loyalty, friendship, and something else.

I wanted to reach out and grab you. Tell you that I didn't want you to leave. Tell you how much you meant to me. To tell you everything that I felt about you since the time we first met.

Time... What a cruel word. Seconds ticked so soon and I knew it was my greatest enemy at the moment. Still, wasn't it was the reason why we met? Time was once out of control and you sought for the answer to prevent the planet's paralysis.

Your perseverance til the very end of this journey was one of the reasons I admired you. Now as I noticed that precious time passed, was it really respect I felt for you? The thought was quickly pushed away as I tried to say something.

"..I-it isn't your fault..."

Your surprise soon turned into a warm smile. My heart skipped a beat or two and my face flushed a bright red. It's color comparable to a ripe Perfect Apple. Unconsciously, I began to walk towards you, the light surrounding you blinding my sight. I didn't notice what was happening until we were only a paw length away. I wanted to comfort you so bad but in the end you spoke.

"Thanks. When I'm gone, have lots of fun and make sure you eat properly! I know how you don't eat your berries sometimes.

You smiled. But it looked forced. I knew you were scared too. You were trying to cheer me up like the time we were in the future. We were both scared and clueless of everything but you tried to comfort me. Another thing that made you who you are- no, I mentally shook my head, were. You weren't going to exist. It made the situation even stranger, you were going to literally perish into a nonexistent entity yet here you were, comforting me...

The light was getting stronger and the light was getting even stronger if possible. Before I knew it, I embraced your petite body. You smelled like pecha berries, your favorite treat. Its sweet and intoxicating aroma was the scent that I slept and woke up to everyday and night. Every feeling I've pent up until this moment was let out.

I cried and sobbed at the mere thought of you leaving me. I bawled at the unjust ways of the world, why did the fates allow this? You wept silently and I heard you saying the words sorry over and over again.

By now the light enveloping you was staggering. I hugged you tighter, hoping my willpower was enough to let you stay. Then I heard you whisper three words that made me happier than any pokemon in the world even in this situation. I tried to say that I felt the same way but you soon disappeared the moment we made eye contact.

When you saw my face at the time, you smiled and I knew that you understood what I was going to say. But I wanted to say those words to your face, to let you know that I was able to tell you the truth about how I felt. B-but, that single moment soon would remain etched in my mind, you just left...

I fell forward, longing for your warmth, scent, spirit, determination, your very presence. If time could just replay, I would say those words that were caught in my throat...

"I love you..."

* * *

><p>I hoped you guys enjoyed this one-shot. Loved the game and the story was just amazing.<p> 


End file.
